


Ho preso la tua mano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Brotp, F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Fa parte di DbNa]. Goku non può tornare perché è prigioniero del drago, ma per un amico è disposto a fare uno strappo alla regola.Scritta sentendo Niente più di Claudio Baglioni.





	Ho preso la tua mano

Ho preso la tua mano

_ Tu sei quel cagnolino ignaro che ho lasciato per la strada e da quel giorno pago caro e che mi segue ovunque vada[ **[1]**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2522193&i=1#_ftn1). _

Vegeta mugolò, infilò il capo sotto il cuscino e se lo premette sul capo. Allargò le gambe strofinandole contro il materasso del letto. Inspirò, espirò e strinse gli occhi. La musica risuonava nella stanza, uscì il capo da sotto la fodera e gemette. Si mise in ginocchio sul letto, si girò e guardò Bulma dimenare il bacino a destra e a sinistra. L’inventrice si piegò in avanti e si toccò la punta dei piedi con le mani, si raddrizzò e sentì il top azzurro stringerle il petto. Il principe dei saiyan scostò le coperte, si alzò in piedi e sbadigliò. Grattò sopra i boxer, si massaggiò la fronte ed espirò con il naso.

“Hai di nuovo passato la notte a spiare il sonno di Vetrunks dalla finestra, vero?” domandò la Briefs. Vegeta aprì la porta del bagno, entrò e prese lo spazzolino. Svitò il tappo del dentifricio e lo mise sopra la testa dello spazzolino.

“Non mi preoccupo per uno stupido neonato” borbottò. Si grattò il dorso di un piede con la pianta di un altro. Bulma ridacchiò, alzò e abbassò le braccia ritmicamente rimanendo sul posto. La luce del sole entrava dalle finestre della camera da letto. La Briefs ascoltò il rumore dell’acqua e una serie di sputi e gargarismi provenire dal bagnetto. Alzò e abbassò le ginocchia a turno seguendo il ritmo della musica e girò il capo facendo scricchiolare il collo. Il principe dei saiyan raggiunse una sedia, prese la battle suit nera e la indossò facendo aderire la stoffa al corpo muscoloso. Digrignò i denti sentendo la musica risuonare nelle sue orecchie, evitò dei giornali gettati per terra, schivò un orsacchiotto e raggiunse l’armadio. Prese gli stivali bianchi appoggiati davanti a una delle ante e li indossò. Corrugò la fronte spaziosa e si voltò, sentendo un’aura potente di energia negativa. Raggiunse la finestra, la aprì e spiccò il volo.

“Donna, torno per pranzo, se hai tolto quella lagna!” gridò. Volò oltre una strada sospesa, una serie di cupole e si allontanò dalla città dell’Ovest. Proseguì sopra le cime degli alberi di due finestre, raggiunse le montagne vedendo delle vette imbiancate. Atterrò su un’autostrada sul ciglio di un burrone.

-L’aura che ho sentito è in questa zona. Era inutile far preoccupare Bulma- pensò.

“Fatti vedere insulsa feccia dell’universo!” gridò. Fu raggiunto in pieno da un’esplosione, volò lungo l’asfalto dell’autostrada e nell’onda d’urto dei pezzi d’albero della foresta vicina lo infilzarono in più punti.

“Sei tu il famoso Goku?” domandò una voce maschile. Vegeta gemette, si rimise in piedi e piegò il capo sputando sangue. Sfilò gli spuntoni di legno e ansimò, alzò la testa e vide l’avversario. Era un alieno dalla pelle viola, degli spuntoni lungo il corpo e delle corna gialle.

“Sono venuto dalla Galassia dell’Est solo per poterci combattere” disse.

“Tsk, codardo oltre che feccia” sibilò Vegeta. Si deterse la spalla, i fiotti di sangue caldo gli macchiavano i vestiti, gli sporcavano le dita e scendevano lungo il braccio inerte. Avanzò, la gamba ferita gli pulsava e la vista si appannò. Inspirò, spiccò un balzò gridando e raggiunse il nemico con un pugno alla gola. Questo tossì, cercò di colpirlo con una gomitata al ventre, Vegeta parò con il ginocchio. Raggiunse l’avversario con una testata e lo trapassò con un pugno all’addome.

“Salutami gli antenati” ringhiò. Lanciò un Cannone Garlick, la luce vermiglia attraversò il nemico che esplose in una serie di brandelli di carne e sangue. Pezzi di cervella e interiora ricoprirono il principe dei saiyan che indietreggiò ondeggiando. Il terreno si spaccò, la frana percorse la strada e il pezzo di montagna su cui era Vegeta franò oltre il burrone. Vegeta gridò, cadde all’indietro e precipitò lungo il dirupo. Chiuse gli occhi, cercò di levitare e avvertì delle fitte alla ferita, gli arti gli ricaddero inerti e si rilassarono. Sentì qualcuno afferrargli la mano, il braccio tirare venendo alzato e guardò in alto. Vide Goku bambino stringergli l’arto, lo osservò levitare e mugolò. Goku lo appoggiò sulla parte di autostrada integra e gli atterrò davanti, strattonandolo per farlo rialzare in piedi.

“Che ci fai qui?” biascicò il Briefs, rialzandosi.

“Non lascio cadere il mio migliore amico …” sussurrò Goku.

“E’ tutta colpa tua che arrivi tardi” biascicò Vegeta. Ansimò, il capo gli ricadde in avanti e finì in ginocchio. La sua fronte spaziosa si appoggiò sulla spalla muscolosa del Son. Il più giovane gli abbracciò i fianchi con un braccio e gli tenne il capo passandogli la mano tra i capelli a fiamma. Divenne supersaiyan di quarto livello, sollevò Vegeta prendendolo in braccio e tenendolo appoggiato al proprio petto.

“Lo sai che sono prigioniero del drago … non posso andare e venire quando voglio”. Si scusò il Son. Vegeta lo raggiunse con un pugno al petto che lo fece gemere. Il Son ansimò senza fiato.

“Perché lo devo sapere solo io?! Gli altri ti aspettavano per cena e ora pensano che come sempre ci hai abbandona … li hai abbandonati a quelli stupidi!” ruggì il principe dei saiyan.

“Perché tu sei l’unico che mi conosce davvero” rispose Goku. Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, si accasciò nuovamente contro il petto del Son e mugolò.

“Giurami che quando potrò tornare definitivamente la prima cosa che faremo sarà allenarci insieme” disse il Son.  Mise l’altro a terra, si alzò in volo e fu avvolto da una luce giallastra.

Vegeta inspirò ed espirò, si mise seduto a terra, abbassò il capo e si morse il labbro sentendo il sapore del sangue.

“Te lo prometto” biascicò con voce rauca. Alzò il capo, guardò Goku allontanarsi verso l’alto e diventare un puntino nel cielo azzurro. Gemette e riabbassò il capo.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2522193&i=1#_ftnref1)  Niente più. Claudio Baglioni.

 


End file.
